1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drum sticks, drum mallets and other striking members for percussion instruments. Particularly, a head formed from a hollow shell is provided, allowing for the head to bounce or flex when struck against a surface, such as a drum, in order to provide enhanced striking characteristics, improve the user's speed and provide for enhanced rhythmic articulations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Drums and striking members for drums (typically in the form of drum sticks and mallets, for example) are well known in the art. Drum sticks and mallets are generally unitary, solid bodies, including a stick portion and a head portion. Drummers often wish to vary the technical or grip-related qualities of their drumming, but drum sticks and mallets typically do not allow for variation in usage, for rebounding, etc. Any variation typically takes place in the drum itself, such as through the tightening of the drum skin, for example.
It would be desirable to allow for variation in the technical or gripping qualities of drumming, which rely on variations in the striking member. Further, typical drum sticks or mallets are solid, unitary units, not allowing for the head to flex or bend. It would be desirable to provide a drum stick or drum mallet, which allows for the head to bounce, flex and rebound upon striking the drum. Thus, a striking member for use with a percussion instrument solving the aforementioned problems is desired.